Loud Super Rangers
by rvill489
Summary: A new enemy arises from the ashes, and plans to take over the world. Lincoln and his team must suit up again to defeat the new enemy who is stronger than ever
1. Chapter 1 3 Months Later

Chapter 1: 3 Months Later

" After the big battle 3 months ago, the power rangers who has been defending our city is known all over the world now. And many wounds are still left to heal. And city of Royal Woods is still being rebuild. Over 50 citizens have died in the attack. Mayor Barnes formed a new group called the Royal Woods Damage Patrol. To help clean up the damage and rebuild it. Its gonna be a long journey of healing, and I bet many of you. Are still on that road now. This is Royal Woods News, signing off " News man tucker reported.

It's been 3 months since Kronos defeat, and Lincoln's red ranger powers have not come back yet. And since there no monsters attacking the city, the Power Rangers have been helping out to stop crime. And Lincoln wishes he was back in the action with them.

Meanwhile at Kronos ship

" Attention everyone, listen up Captain Krane is now in charge, if anyone of you have a problem, YOU DEAL WITH ME "

Everyone on board looks afraid when he says that, except for Slade.

" What's your first business of the day captain?"

" First i wanna meet the ranger who destroyed my brother. Haha " Captain Krane said.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn arrived at base. The base has been rebuild since the invasion. They enter the base and greeted Bulletwing.

" Hey Bulletwing " the girls said

" Hey guys, how's it going? " Bulletwing asked.

" We're good " said Luna

" Yeah thanks for asking " Luan said.

" Hows, hows Lincoln holding up? "

" Uhh. He's fine he missed being in the action with us " Lynn said

" Yeah we like really miss him on this team " Leni said

The alarm goes off.

" There's a monster attacking in the Royal Woods bridge " said Bulletwing.

" Our first monster attack in 3 months " said Lori. " Alright we gotta moarrve "

" and I'm coming with you " Bulletwing says

At the bridge

" So This is Royal Woods huh, where the rangers live. " Captain Krane looks over the skyline

" Hey you. " Lori called out as her sisters and Bulletwing arrives on scene.

" You must be the power rangers. Heh heh. My name is Krane, and I'm am the youngest brother of Kronos "

The all gasp and couldn't believe what he just said. " We knew knew Kronos had a brother " Bulletwing said

" We're taking him down just like Lincoln took down Kronos "

" Agreed. You guys ready " Lori said as she pulled out her Dino core.

" Ready " the rest said as the pull out there Dino cores and said " Dino Drive, Launch "

All 6 Dino cores launch, and a matter of seconds, they are morphed into ranger

" Where's the red ranger?" Asked Krane

" He isn't coming " Leni said

" Well then, hit me with your best shot " he pull some it his weapon which turns out to be a really long staff. The rangers charges towards Krane with there weapons. And the fight begins. It seems that during the fight, Krane knocks them down easily.

" Too easy " the rangers get back up but Krane it's them with blast of his ray gun. The rangers go down.

" We need to think of a new plan. We can't fight this guy without the red ranger " Bulletwing said

" What can we do now Bulletwing? " Lynn asked.

Then Krane is hit by a ray gun.

" Ugh, what " he said

" Huh " the ranges looked behind them as they see Lincoln standing there with a ray gun in his hand. " Hey guys, did I miss the action? "

" Lincoln " the girls said

" So your the red ranger? " Krane asked.

" And you must be Kronos brother " Lincoln said.

" How can you fight without your red ranger powers Lincy " Leni asked

" I'll tell you. It's quite a story " said Lincoln

Flashback

As Lincoln watches the fight on the monitors on the base. He sees his Dino core started glowing. Then he later finds himself in a white room with the spirit of the red ranger.

" I have come back with full strength once again " he said. " Now is the time to fight along side your sisters and save the world once again " Lincoln nodded. As he finds himself back at base. His red Dino core is all powered up again. Flashback ends

" And that's how i ended up here "

" Awesome " Luan said.

" Welcome back bro " Luna said.

" You guys might wanna stand back for me. He's all mine " Lincoln says as he pulls out his Dino core. The other rangers nodded as they get up and stand back behind Lincoln. " Alright Dino Core, let's do this thing " he pulls his arm back and said " Dino Drive, Launch " the Dino core launches, and in a matter of seconds, he is then morphed into the red ranger in 3 months. " With the power of the T-Rex, Dino Drive Red Ranger " Lincoln says and struck a pose.

The two fighters charges towards each other and the two titans collides as the fight begins.

" Come on Lincoln " Luna said

" You literally got this " Lori said

" We got your back Lincy " Leni said.

" T-Rex sabre " Lincoln pulls out his sword. He jumps and starts hitting Krane with everything he's got. But Krane on the other hand blocks his attempts with his staff.

" Is that all you got red ranger. I expected more when you defeated Kronos "

" I'm just getting started. " he pushes Krane away. " come on " Krane charges Lincoln again, Lincoln delivers a slash through Kranes chest. Leaving a big mark. Krane goes down on one knee.

" You may have defeated me for now, red ranger, but I'll be back for more " he then vanishes. The girls runs up to Lincoln started celebrating as Bulletwing hangs back with a smile on his face. " The red ranger is back everyone "

" Oh yeah" the girls said

" Glad to have you back kiddo " said Bulletwing


	2. Chapter 2 A new power

Chapter 2 A new power

The next day comes, and the rangers are having a meeting inside the base while there younger siblings watches tv.

" If we're dealing with a new enemy twice as powerful we need to be a lot stronger too " Bulletwing says.

" I agree " Lynn said as the other rangers nods in agreement.

" What can we do?" Lori asked.

" We need to go super mode " Lincoln said.

" Super Mode? " the other sisters said.

" Yeah. The past legendary rangers went super mode when the enemy goes stronger. And if anyone can go super mode, then we'll do the same " Lincoln said

" I agree with older brother here " Lisa said

" Alright, Super mode it is. But it'll take sometime to make it. I'm gonna need your Dino core Lincoln. I'm gonna give it an upgrade." Bulletwing asked.

" Uh sure " Lincoln hands his Dino core

" Take your time " Leni said

Later on Bulletwing has started making the Dino Drive Super Mode. Over the next 4 nights he is close to finish. Luna walks in

" Hey dude, I bought you some water if your thirsty " Luna said.

" Thanks Luna just put it right here " Luna puts a glass of water right n to him.

" You look like your almost done "

" Yeah "

The other rangers walks in with the younger siblings

" Almost done Bulletwing?" Asked Lincoln

" Yep... And done. Your Dino core has now Super Mode. First you morph normally, and then when the time comes to use super mode, just the press that button and your in super mode. "

" Sweet "

" That literally cool " Lori said

" Hey you think all of us can get to try super mode " Luan said

" I don't see why not, just hand me your Dino cores and I'll give it a upgrade "

The alarm goes off.

" The attack is coming from the Royal Woods park. Go now "

" Let's roll " Lynn said as the 6 rangers heads out.

The 6 rangers arrived at the park. They see a monster called Aractablaze attacking the park.

" Man this guys is ugly " Leni said

" Tell me about it dude " Luna said

Aractablaze looked behind him and stares at 6 people nearby.

" Let's spin out " Lincoln as all of them pulls out there Dino Core, they pull there arm back and said " Dino Drive, Launch " all 6 Dino cores launch out, in a matter of seconds, they are morphed into power rangers.

" With the power of the T-Rex, Dino Drive Red Ranger " Lincoln said and struck a pose

" With the power of the Triceratops, Dino Drive Blue Ranger " Lori said and struck a pose

" with the power of the Raptor, Dino Drive Green Ranger " Leni said and struck a pose

" With the power of the Stegosaurus, Dino drive Black Ranger " Luna said and struck a pose.

" With the power of the pterodactyl, Dino Drive Yellow Ranger " Luan said and struck a pose.

" And with the power of the Indomonous Rex, Dino Drive Gold Ranger " Lynn said and struck a pose. And they say all say it together, " Power Rangers Drive "

Aractablaze roars and charges towards the rangers as the fight begins. Aractablaze hits hits them with everything he's got, but the rangers strike back. Aractablaze hits them with a strong blast as the rangers went down.

" Man this guys tough " Lynn said.

" Then it's time to see what's this super mode can do " Lincoln says as he gets up. Pulls his Dino core and said " Super Dino Mode " he presses the button on his Dino core. He is morphed into super mode. Now he has vest that looks like his T-Rex Zord and big sword. The girls looked surprised.

" No way dude " Luna said

" Lincy is fantastic in it " Leni said

" You can say that again " Luan said. The girls cheer him on.

" Your about to meet, the Super Dino Drive Ranger " Lincoln charges towards Aractablaze and starts hitting him with everything he's got at him. Aractablaze is gonna hit back but Lincoln dodges them.

" That super mode is totes awesome. " Leni said.

" Yeah Lincoln is 3 times more stronger " Lynn said

" Let's go Lincoln " Luan said and the sisters cheered on

" Man this stuff rules. ( he notices a button on his sword, he presses it and the blade is on fire so he can deliver a final strike ) Woah this is way cool, Dino Drive, Final strike " he delivers one final strike. As Aractablaze goes down and explodes.

" How did defeat one of my strongest monsters " Krane said. " Slade "

" Yes captain "

" Fire the ultra beam "

the ultra beam fires, as Aractablaze grew bigger.

" Alright activate Dino Drive Megazord, Indomonous Rex formation " Lincoln called out.

All 6 Zords combined into the Megazord. The 6 rangers enters the cockpit.

" I'm glad to be back in the Zord people. Let's finish him "

" Yeah " the girls said. Aractablaze roars.

" Super Dino Drive sabre, activate " The Megazord is now holding The Super Drive Sabre, the same Sword that Lincoln was holding when he morphed into super mode. Aractablaze charges, as the Megazord gives one slash, and another and another. Aractablaze shoots fire coming through its mouth, but the Megazord blocks it with its sword. Then swings the fire away.

" Let's finished him " Lincoln presses the button on his sword. As the sabre begins to power up, they all say it together " Super Dino drive, final strike " one big slash hits Aractablaze, he goes down and explodes. " Dino Rangers, that's a Dino Win "

Back at base. Bulletwing has updated all the other Dino Cores. So now Lori and the other sisters, including Bulletwing have now access Dino Super Mode.

" There you go girls. Now you can access Dino Super Mode " Bulletwing hands the girls back there Dino Cores. They all said there thanks. The alarm goes off.

" Another monster? " Lynn asked

" Seems like it. Go now. It's behind some abandoned building on 4th street " Lincoln and the rangers head out. They arrived behind at the abandoned building on 4th street and saw nothing"

" What's the deal dudes?" Luna asked

" I don't know this isn't funny at all " Luan said

" Stay sharp you guys " Lincoln said

" I literally agree "

The six rangers is suddenly been blasted by a ray gun as they fell to the ground. " What was that " Leni asked.

As they looked, they see 5 other power rangers walking towards them. But they looked different. There's a red, blue, green, black and yellow ranger

" Who the heck are you guys?" Lincoln asked.

Next time on Loud Super Rangers, a blast from the past has brought back 5 fimiliar faces. But who are they that's the question. Tune in next time in an all new Loud Super Rangers


	3. Chapter 3 The mystery rangers

Chapter 3 The mystery rangers

" Who the heck are you guys? " Lincoln asked

The 5 rangers started laughing " We'll give you a hint " the red ranger says. He throws a helmet that the one that astronauts wear, it shows it's barely damage.

" An astronaut helmet? " Lynn said

" Wait are you guys... " Lori said

" Yeah that's right. We're the five astronauts from the space station explosion " the blue ranger said.

" And your Dino cores we're originally ours " said the green ranger. Lincoln and his sisters are shocked to hear of what they just said

" No way " Leni said

" Unbelievable dudes " Luna said

" How did you survive? " Lincoln asked

" That's for you to find out " said the black ranger

The five rangers struck a fighting pose

" Give us the Dino Cores " said the Yellow Ranger.

" Why would we do that? " Lori asked.

" Cause they belong to there rightful owner. Which is us " The red ranger said

" There's no way we're handing them over " Luan said

" They chose us for a purpose only " Lincoln said.

" We'll I guess you kids might wanna fight for them then " said the blue ranger

" What do we do Lincoln? " Lori asked.

Lincoln is looking at the red ranger with a odd look. " Let's spin out " Lincoln and his sister pulls out there Dino Cores, pull there arm back and said " Dino Drive, Launch " They launch there Dino Cores, and in a matter of seconds. They are morphed into rangers.

" Dino Drive Red " Lincoln struck a pose

" Dino Drive Blue " Lori struck a pose

" Dino Drive Green " Leni struck a pose

" Dino Drive Black " Luna struck a pose

" Dino Drive Yellow " Luan struck a pose

" Dino Drive Gold " Lynn struck a pose. Then they say it together " Power Rangers Dino Drive " The two ranger teams begin the fight. But because it's 6 on 5, Lynn is fighting the yellow ranger with Luan. But as the fight assures, it seems that the mystery rangers and gaining the advantage over the loud rangers.

" These guys are literally just as strong as we are " Lori said

" How is that possible?" Lincoln asked.

" Haha, guess you haven't learned. We're 5 times stronger than you are, despite the circumstances " said the black ranger.

" Activate the Dino Drive Cannon " Lincoln orders. The first five weapons combined into the cannon. Lynn gets ready to fire with her staff

" Oh yeah. We can do that too. Activate the cycle cannon " the red ranger ordered. They combined there weapons into a cannon.

" Ready " Lincoln

" Aim " the red ranger said

" FIRE " All 12 rangers said it together. As they fire they're weapons. Causing a massive explosion. The Dino Drive Rangers went down as the mystery rangers still stand.

" Ugh. These guys are stronger than we thought, and if we use super mode, we don't it can stand a chance against them. We need to head back to base, and think of something else " Lincoln said

" I agree " Lori said as the rangers get back up.

" This isn't over, we'll be back " Lincoln said as they retreated.

" Yeah, we'll be back for you too " The red ranger said.

Back at base. Bulletwing started asking questions on the rangers.

" What the HECK was that all about?" Bulletwing asked very angry.

" We literally don't have a choice "

" A choice? There's always a choice. No matter what circumstances " Bulletwing said. " Your just as lucky they didn't take your Dino cores. "

" We didn't expect what was gonna happen " Lincoln said

" Yeah dude " Luna said

The other rangers agreed and so does the younger sisters.

" There is, one thing I wanted to show you while you 6 were away " Bulletwing wings walks up to the monitors. " The 5 mystery rangers you faced are definitely from the space station explosion, far away from here. And they work for NASA "

" How did they survive?" Lynn asked.

" I don't know. Unless someone from the outside found whatever remains of them and brought them back. I got there names as well. Team leader is Scott Strom, the red ranger, Blake Cruz the blue ranger, Trenton King, better known as TJ, the green ranger, Shane Marleau the black ranger, and Lisa Sawyer the yellow ranger. They all went to school high school in Detroit. And they all one thing in common, is to be astronauts. And the power they have, is Dinosaurs just like you "

Everyone in the room gasp. " They are known as the Power Rangers Dino Riders. With the power of there dinosaurs, they ride motorcycles "

" That is totes awsome "

" Now we know some information about our foes next door " Luan laughs and everyone's groans.

" So when we're ready for them again, we'll ready for round two " Lincoln said

" Yeah " all the other girls said

" Poo poo " Lily said

" Heads up Dino Riders team. We're coming for yeah " Lincoln said


	4. Chapter 4 Megazord vs Megazord

Chapter 4 Megazord vs Megazord

Its now been 5 months since Kronos defeat, and the city of Royal Woods is still shaken by the events. One month ago, Mayor Barnes declares a Memorial Day in honour of those who died in the attack, having the Dino Drive Megazord as its honour guard. Bulletwing is again at base looking after the younger siblings, while the parents are at work.

The Dino Drive Megazord Stegosaurus formation arrives at the city. With the citizens giving them a standing ovation. The Megazord waves back.

" As you can see behind me, the Dino Drive Megazord has arrived in the city. With the audience giving a standing ovation. This is awesome " said a news reporter

Then suddenly, something big emerges in the water.

" Rangers, heads up, we got something big coming your way " Bulletwing says on the intercom

" Where?" Lincoln asked.

" On your left. It just came out of the ocean "

The Megazord looks towards the ocean, and see a giant Megazord rises out of the ocean.

" Everyone, get to safety " Lori calls out to the people down below. The people starts running to off the street to get to safety.

" It's a Megazord " Leni said

" But not one of ours " Luna said

" Can it be the Dino Riders Megazord?" Luan asked.

" Possibly " Lynn said.

Inside the Dino riders cockpit

" Fire the missiles " the red ranger orders. There Megazord fires missiles.

" heads up " Lincoln shouted. As there Megazord activates there Tricera shield. It blocks there attack.

" Activate T-Rex Sabre " Lincoln calls out. There Megazord is Joe holding the T-Rex Sabre. As the other Megazord is now holding there sword. The fight begins. But when the Dino Drive Megazord is gonna deliver a slash, the Dino rider Megazord caught it with its left hand. And kicks them away. The Dino Drive Megazord goes down. The Dino rider Megazord disappears.

" Where'd they go?" Lincoln said as the Megazord gets back up. Coming out of nowhere, the Dino Riders Megazord comes fast and deliver one hit to the hit, goes running again and back as it hits the body. And starts running off again.

" Heads up guys. Just focus, on how it's moving. The it's the perfect time to take them down " Lincoln says. The other nods and agrees. They close there eyes, and focus as the Megazord stand still.

Meanwhile at the Dino riders Megazord cockpit.

" What are they doing? " asked blue ranger.

" It doesn't matter. Let's finished them off " said the red ranger. There Megazord co,Es running again to deliver a strike. The Dino drive rangers opens there eyes and grabs the Dino riders Megazord, and smash them to the ground. The Dino drive Megazord puts one foot on it. As the head of the cockpit stares at the Dino ranger cockpit.

" You five are coming with us " said Lynn

Meanwhile back at the base. They Scott strom in the interrogation room and took his Dino Rider Core and the other Dino Rider cores as well.

" Nice job taking them down rangers " said Bulletwing.

The rangers nods and walks away to join there sisters in the living room. Bulletwing walks in and sits down in front of Scott.

" My name is Bulletwing. The silver ranger of the Dino Drive Ranger. I'm here to ask you a few questions. But first of all. I know you survived the space station explosion a few months ago. I wanna know how you survive "

" I got nothing to say to you " Scott said

" Did you at lease let NASA know that you and your ranger are alive "

" I still have nothing to say to you. So don't get into any of my business "

Bulletwing sighs, then gets up from his chair. " Look, you know I can't just let the 5 of you go free. You can stay in here till you say something " Bulletwing leaves the room

Bulletwing enters the living room.

" So anything " Luna ask Bulletwing

" Can't get a word out of him " Bulletwing says. " and has some attitude too not to mention "

" Well don't worry, he has to talk at some point " Lucy says.

" I agree with spooky sister over here " Lisa said. Everyone else also agrees.

Meanwhile at Kronos ship.

" is the drones ready for deployment?" Krane asked.

" Yes sir " Slade sir.

" Good. Send them away. "

12 giant drones flew down from the ship and enters Royal Woods, and began there assault. Krane is watching it all on his monitor with a laugh.

To be continued...

Next time on Loud Super Rangers. The city is under attack by vicious drones. And the only way to defeat them all, is the Dino Drive Rangers need to team up with the Dino Riders team. Can the two teams team up to save the city? Find out next on Loud Super Rangers


	5. Chapter 5 Drones Attack

Chapter 5 Drones Attack

The rangers are having a ranger meeting at the base, questioning how are they gonna save the city from the drones.

" How are we gonna defeat 12 vicious drones. There's not enough Zords to defeat them all?" Luna asked.

" Yeah we can't just literally go out there with 7 of our Zords against 12 of them. We're out numbered. " Lori said

" Well we can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to fight " Lincoln said.

" Elder brother has a point here people " Lisa said " More lives will be lost if the 7 of you do nothing "

" We're not completely helpless, why don't we just ask the Dino Riders for help " Leni suggested.

" But will they help us? That's the question " Luan said.

" Yeah especially they try to defeat us and grab our Dino cores " Lynn said.

" What do you say team leader? Wanna asked them for our help " Bulletwing asked Lincoln.

" ( sighs ) Then we have to try. It's our only option " Lincoln said

At the interrogation room, they have 5 of the Dino Rider rangers in the room with Lincoln.

" Look listen, I know, I know that that we have not get along yet. But we need you help "

" Why should we help you? " Scott asked.

" There's 12 drones out there attacking the city. And we're out numbered. Look I maybe the master of convincing, I can convince anyone. Look my point is, Royal Woods is our home, if we want to defeat our enemy that right on our door, you gotta help us "

The Dino riders thought for moment, they all looked at each other and all nodded and agreed to help them. A few minutes later, all 12 Zords arrives at the battle scene.

" Dino Cycles, transform " Scott calls out. 5 Dino cycles transform into Mechanical Dinosaurs.

" Dino Drivers, transform " Lincoln calls out. The 7 Dino Drive Zords transform into mechanical dinosaurs. Each one of them fights a drone.

" I'm looking at the battlefield behind me, and it seems that the Power Rangers, have somehow got 5 new Zords. And they're making there way to destroy the drones for good" Katherine Mulligan reports.

Meanwhile at RWSCC

" Mr Gavin do you think they have what it takes against those drones "

" Definitly " Mr Gavin says

Lincoln and Scott manages to defeat there drones.

" There goes one. Nice job Rexy " Lincoln says as his T-Rex Zord roars. And so does Lori and Blakes

" Mine too " Scott says

" Drone 3 is out " Lori says

" That's 4 " Blake says. So does Leni and and T.J

" Make that 5 " Leni says

" And 6 " T.J says. Over to Luna and Shans

" 7 " Luna says

" 8 " Shane says. And then over to Luan and Lisa Sawyer

" 9 " Luan said

" 10 " Lisa says.

And lastly, over to Lynn and Bulletwing

" 11 " Lynn said

" And make it 12 " Bulletwing says. All the drones went down.

" They manage to defeat my drones huh. Let's see if they can work together defeating the master drone " Krane says. The giant drone known as the Master drone has has enter lands on the water as all 12 Zords notices.

" There's one more?" Lynn asked.

The master drone delivers a loud roar.

" Let's transform " Lincoln orders. The Dino Drive Rangers form there Megazord. The Dino riders do the same. And the fight begins. As the fight goes on, it seems that the Master drone has the upper advantage in the fight.

" This isn't gonna work, we need to combine our strengths to defeat this thing " Lincoln said.

" How?" The girls asked

Lincoln thought for a second. " Lisa, what are the odds of having two MegazordIts combined " he calls his sister on his comm link.

" Give me one sec "

" Combine two Megazords, is that possible " Blake asked.

" Lincoln are you sure that combining two Megazords can work?"

" Lincoln according to my calculations, it is possible to combine two Megazords together. All you gotta say is activate Dino Drive Ultra Zord " Lisa says on Lincolns comm link.

" Thanks Lis " Lincoln says.

" Are you sure about this Bro? " Luna says

" It's worth a shot " Lincoln says. He takes a deep breath. " Activate Dino Drive Ultra Zord " In a matter of seconds, the two Megazords combined into the Dino Drive Ultra Zord.

" They combined two Megazords. Impossible " Krane says

The 12 rangers enters the cockpit. " Oh ho ho sweet " Lynn says

" We are totes gonna win this " Leni says.

" Let's get em " they ll say together. The Megazord flies into the air.

" Activate Ultra Zord Cannon " Scott says. The Megazord holds up a big cannon.

" Locking in " They say it together

" Lock " Luan said

" And loaded " Lisa Sawyer finishes

" Ultra Cannon, final strike " the cannon delivers a big blast, as it hits the Master Drone, went down and explodes,

" Dino Rangers " Lincoln says

" That's a Dino Win " Scott says. The rangers starts celebrating

Back at base.

" You know with all 12 of us working together, I'm sure the Celvix won't know what hit them " Luna said.

" Yeah, how would you guys like to forget this whole mess and join us to save the world? " Lincoln ask as he faces Scott. He sticks his hand out for a handshake. " What do you say Scott? "

Scott thought for a moment, looks at his team for a second. Then finally makes up his mind and shakes his hand. " It'll be an honour joining you guys " both of them hugs

The two rangers starts to get along, and became teammates to save the world.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle for the Plesio Zord

Chapter 6 Battle for the Plesio Zord

Meanwhile down the road, Lori and Lincoln is in Vanzilla on a mission, on the 8th Dino Core location. It's the Aqua one.

" I literally can't believe Bulletwing made us drive all the way up here " Lori said

" I know. Why didn't he send Scott or someone else down here? Lincoln asked.

" I know right " Lori said.

" it doesn't matter now, we're 2 miles away to the location " Lincoln said.

" Got it " Lori said. She continues to drive down the road.

" So how's Bobby doing?" Lincoln asked

" Good. You know, he's always working hard at the Bodega. And what's up with Ronnie Anne?"

" Well she's doing good as well. Staying out of trouble " the two laughs.

10 minutes later they arrived at the location of the Aqua Dino Core. It's inside a cave.

" This is the location Bulletwing said the Dino Core is in? Inside this cave? " Lori asked

" According to him yes " Lincoln said.

" I think I been in enough caves already, the last one I was in I went in with Lynn to get a Gold Dino Core " The two head inside the cave. They see it's completely dark. They grab there phones and turn on there flashlight.

They see something big not too far from them. " What on earth is that thing?" Lincoln asked.

" It looks like, it looks like a Zord maybe " Lori said. They head inside Zord. " Wow the inside is amazing "

" this looks more like a jet maybe. Hey look there's the Dino Core " Lincoln walks up to it as it sits on the controls.

" Careful Linc, this place could be... "

He grabs the Dino core as if nothing happened. " Filled with booby traps " Lori finishes.

Then the area around them started shaking. " What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

The Zord started to move. As it smashes through the cave and about to take off, Lori losses her balance and falls out of the Zord. " Lori " Lincoln called out. Lori gets back up.

" I'm ok Linc " Lori called out. The Zord takes off.

" Great I don't know how to fly this thing " Lincoln said.

The a creature known as JetFire jumps into the Zord.

" Great, now you found the Zord I was looking for, I can destroy you and take this Zord myself " he said

" Not gonna happen " Lincoln said as he pulls out his Dino Core. " Dino Drive, Launch " he launches his core, as it taps on the wall. He is then morphed into the red ranger. " Dino Super mode " he presses the button on his core, and he is now in super mode. And the fight between the two begins. Meanwhile back on the ground. Lori is chasing the Zord on Vanzilla, calling for help with from her team.

" Bulletwimg, I need the rangers down here now " Lori calls on her comm link

" What's going on Lori?"

" It's a long story. I need you guys down here now "

Meanwhile back on the ship.

" Your not taking this this Zord on my watch " Lincoln said

" Try me " JetFire said.

The two charges toward each other, Lincoln ducks under and gave JetFire a slash on its back and kicks out of the Zord. JetFire explodes. Lori saw what happened.

" What was that? " Lori asked. Back at the Zord.

" Lincoln gets to the controls, pressed every button he could. And then he finally got it under his control.

He calls Lori on his com link " Lori, I got the Zord under my control "

" Oh thank god " Lori said.

Jetfire suddenly grew humongous. " I am back red ranger "

" Uh oh " JetFire grabs the Zord, and like a frisbee, he throws it away.

" Lincoln " Lori said as she came out of Vanzilla.

" Lori " Leni Luna Luan and Lynn called out as they arrived with the Dino Riders.

" You ok dude " Luna asked.

" I'll be fine " Lori said

" Where's Lincy?" Leni asked

" Long story. But right spin out ". They all nodded as all 10 of them grabs there Dino cores. " Dino Drive " the girls said

" Dino Riders " Scott and his team said and they say it together " Launch " they launch there Dino Cores, and in a matter of seconds. They're morphed into rangers.

" Activate Dino Drive Ultra Zord " Lori called out.

The Dino Drive Ultra Zord has been formed. All 10 of them enters the cockpit.

" Let's do it " They all said. JetFire is suddenly hit by a laser.

" Hey guys you missed me "

" Lincoln " The rangers said.

" Pelsio Jet, transform " Lincoln said. The jet transform into the Megazord. " Let's take him out you guys "

" Yeah " The rangers said.

" I'll take you down myself if I have too " JetFire said.

" Activate Indomonous staff " Lynn called out. The Ultra Zord is now holding the staff. " Indomonous Staff blast " JetFire took a direct hit from the blast.

" How about a punch for you " Pelsio Jet Megazord punches JetFire knocking him down to the ground

" Let's get finish him " Scott orders. " Activate Ultra Zord Cannon " the ultra cannon activates and gets ready to fire.

" Activate Pelsio Cannons " Lincoln calls out. His Megazord gets ready to fire with his cannons.

" Ugh what happened " JetFire said

" Fire " the rangers said together. Two powers fires then combined as JetFire took the hit and went down and explodes. The rangers celebrate

" Dino Rangers that's a Dino Win "

Back at base. The rangers enters the base, as the younger siblings watches tv

" Now that Zord is totes awsome "

" I know right " Blake said

" You can say that again " Luan said then laughs.

" Welcome back rangers " Bulletwing says " And nice job Lincoln for controlling the new Zord "

" Thanks Bulletwing "

" I'll take the Aqua Dino Core now. " Lincoln hands Bulletwimg the Dino Core. " Thank you. " Now get outta here, enjoy the rest of the day "

They all nodded and leaves the base. The younger siblings followed.

Next time on Loud Super Rangers, a new Zord is on a rampage in the city, and it's up to rangers to save the city from destruction. Can they save the city in time before the Zord does more damage, find out next on Loud super Rangers


	7. Chapter 7 Dino Zord Rampage

Chapter 7 Dino Zord Rampage

Meanwhile in a construction site in downtown. Some construction workers were working until one of them found something big under the pavement that they were drilling down on.

" Hey I found something, whatever it is. It's big " one of the construction workers said. The other construction workers came over to check it out.

" What the heck? Call the boss immediately " said another construction worker.

A few minutes later, there boss, Mr Brad Richardson and another construction worker headed down to check out what they found.

" It looks like, it looks like a mechanical dinosaur " Mr Richardson said. " Call the Power Rangers, we need them... " the ground started shaking.

" What is that?" The Zord has awakened. As it jumps up into the streets of Royal Woods. Then roars across the city and heads down the street

The two ranger teams aproches the scene with the Dino Drive Rangers except for Bulletwimg in Vanzilla and the Dino Riders on there bikes.

" What happened here? " Lori asked as he approaches Mr Richardson"

" A mechanical Dinosaur. We found it down that hole, now its on a rampage in the city "

" A mechanical dinosaur? Must be a Zord then " TJ said.

" Where's it heading?" Lori asked

" Just down this street. You can't missed it "

Meanwhile a couple blocks down, the Dino Zord is making rampage by smashing cars and pavement. The two ranger teams are on the chase by running as fast as they could.

" How are we gonna do this people?" Lincoln asked.

" Yeah we gotta get this thing off the streets before more people get hurt " Luan said

" You guys focus on getting the people off the streets, I got em " Lori said

" You sure " Blake ask.

" Yeah never mind about me, just go " Lori orders. The two ranger teams split up while Lori continues her chase. She recognizes the dinosaur. " No way it's the Anklyosaurus " I gotta get in it somehow and get control of it " T.J suddenly grabs her arm. " TJ what are you doing?"

" trust me " he tosses Lori as hard as she can, as she made it safely on the Anklyosarus.

" Thank you " she calls out and waves.

" Don't mentioned it " TJ called out. Lori jumps into the cockpit. Pressing so many buttons till she finally gains control of it.

" I got the Zord control " She called out to her team on her comm link.

" Copy that " Lincoln said

Then a monster named TripWire jumps in. " Now I found the Anklyosarus Zord, i can defeat and take the Zord myself. "

" Not gonna happen " Lori pulls out her Dino core. " Dino super mode " with a press of a button on her Dino core. She also has a vest on with a triceratops on it, with a sword. The two began the fight.

" Lori " Scott calls out as the two ranger teams walks into the Zord.

" Don't worry about me. I got this " Lori said.

" You sure? " Lisa Sawyer asked.

5 minutes later, Lori is coming close to defeating TripWire. " Final Strike " she delivers a final strike. As TripWore goes down and explodes.

" Fire the Ultra Beam " Krane orders. The Ultra Beam fires, as TripWire grows big.

" I'm not done yet rangers " TripWire said

" Activate Dino Drive Ultra Zord " Lincoln calls out. The ultra Zord has been summoned to the battlefield. But Lori stayed behind to try out the new Zord.

" Alright Anklyosarus Zord, let's see what you can do " The Zord jumps up, spins, and then hits TripWore hard with its Spikey Tail.

" That thing is totes awesome " Leni said

" I know right " Blake said

" You got this Lori " Luna said. The other rangers cheer her on.

" Now, finish him off " Lori orders.

" Activate Ultra Zord Cannon " Lincoln orders. The cannon appears. They say it together " Ultra Zord Final Strike " the cannon fires and hits TripWire directly. And soon explodes. The rangers celebrate.

" Dino Rangers, that's a Dino Win " Lori said.

Back at base, the rangers are congradulating Lori on her new Zord. While the younger siblings watching tv

" That Zord is really awesome Lori " Luan said

" I know right. The more Zords we get, the stronger we are " Lori said.

" You really outdone yourself out there Lori. But I must say. You guys really did well out there with that new Zord " Bulletwing says. The rangers nodded

" Thanks Bulletwing " Lori said.

Next time on Loud Super Rangers, a mysterious Zord has been spotted swimming deep in the waters. What will happen next? Find out next time on Loud Super Rangers


	8. Chapter 8 Go Fish

Chapter 8 Go Fish

" Whatever swimming down below the ocean, it seems to be big that no has seen before. Not even me people " a news reporter said

The camera zooms out, it turns out that Lori and Luna are on a speed boat to fish it out, to what it believes to be a Mosasarus Zord. They are aproching the location of where to fish the Zord out.

" I wonder why Bulletwing chose me to control this Zord dude?" Luna said

" Well you know Bulletwing. He has his own reasons why he chose you?" Lori said. " We're here " she stops the speed boat. Luna and Lori grabs there super strong fishing rod and began fishing.

Its now been an hour since they were fishing, Lori and Luna have caught a few fish, but no Mosasarus Zord.

" Well this is gonna take longer than I thought " Luna said.

" You can say that again " Lori said. Then the Mosasarus Zord caught on Luna's fishing line.

" I caught something and it's... " before Luna finishes, the Mosasarus Zord jumps out of the water and splashes back into the water with the line still caught in it, it drags the speed boat with Lori and Luna still in it.

" Quickly, reel it in or something " Lori orders.

" I'm trying dude, it's too heavy to reel it in " Luna said.

" Well in that case " Lori pulls out her Dino core, pulls her arm back and said " Dino Drive Launch " she launch her core. Then she is then morphed into the blue ranger. Lori stands beside Luna, and the two of the, pull as hard as they can. " Quickly, morph into the black ranger and let's pull this thing out the water in ranger form "

" You got it " Luna pulls out her Dino core, pulls her arm back and said " Dino Drive, Launch " she launches her Dino Core, and is soon morphed into the black ranger. She stands beside Lori as the two tries to pull together. And after a few seconds, they finally manage to pull the Mosasarus Zord out of the water. Luna jumps into the cockpit. Pressing so many buttons, until she gains control of the Zord. She calls Lori on her comm link " Lori, the Mosasarus Zord is under my control " " Oh finally " Lori said. Then a monster known as SharkBate jumps in giving Luna surprised.

" Now that I found the Zord I wanted, I can take you down, and take the Zord myself " he said

" Bring it on dude " Luna pulls out her weapon ( Spino Knife ) as the fight begins.

" Luna " Lori called out as she jumps in.

" Stay back Lori I got em " Luna orders.

" You sure?"

" Definitly "

Lincoln in the Plesio Jet and Luan in the Pterdactylcopter aproches the battle scene.

" Luan is that there boat?" Lincoln asked on his comm link

Luan notices the boat as well " Yeah I think it is "

" Dino Super mode " Luna calls outs she presses a button on her Dino Core. She is them morphed into super mode, with a vest that has the Spinosarus on it, and the sword that Lincoln and Lori has. Lori jumps onto the Zord and saw that the Plesio Jet and the Pteractylcopter is right above her.

" Lori, you guys alright?" Lincoln asked on his comm link.

" We're fine Linc. Luna is battling a monster right now "

" Shouldn't we help her " Luan ask on her comm link.

" Luna said don't worry about her. She got it "

Back in the Zord.

" You got me this time Black ranger, can you face this. Ultra beam " SharkBate calls out.

Then a giant beam shots down from Kronos ship, making SharkBate grow big.

" Plesio Jet, transform " Lincoln calls out. The Plesio Jet transform into the Megazord.

" Summon Anklyosarus " Lori calls out. The Zord is summoned to the field.

" Alright Mosasarus Zord. Let's see what you can do " the Mosasarus Zord roars.

" Fore missiles " Lincoln calls out. His Megazord fires missiles from the cannons on its shoulders.

" I can do that two. Fires missiles " Luan calls out as the Pterdactylcopter fires its missiles as SharkBate took a direct hit.

" Is that all you got Rangers? "

" Water cannon let's go " Luna calls out. The Mosasarus Zord shoots out water like a Water gun.

" Take this " Lori said as her Zord hits SharkBate with his spiky Tail. SharkBate goes down. Then struggles to get back up.

" Alright Luna why don't you finish him " Lincoln said

" You got it bro. Mosasarus, final strike " Her Zord Zord shots out a powerful water cannon, as SharkBate took a direct hit, as he goes down and explodes. The rangers celebrate.

" Dino Rangers..."

" That's a Dino Win " Luna finishes.

Back at base, the rangers starts celebrating with Flipies.

" Nice job with the new Zord Luna " Bulletwing says

" Thanks dude "

." Now that Lincoln, Lori, and Luna got 3 new Zords, it is possible that we can get 3 of them combined together "

" Really " the girls and Lincoln said surprised.

" Yeah. Just trust me it'll work before you know it "

The rangers started celebrating once more. Meanwhile in a small town north in Detriot. Scott, Blake, TJ, Shane and Lisa find the place quiet. An old man aproches them as Scott recognize him.

" Hello old friend " Scott said.

The old man looks up to them and said " Welcome home "


	9. Chapter 9 Homecoming

Chapter 9 Homecoming

At the old man man house, the man turns out to be there old mentor name Han.

" Hey Han, what happened here, whys everything quiet?" Blake asked

" Ever since we heard the news that the 5 of you died, everyone you knew in this neighbourhood chose to move on. And they moved somewhere else. Luckily, I'm still here " Han said. " How'd you guys survived the space station explosion?"

" We were found alive, barely. Some alien army took us we got into full recovery " Scott said.

" Alien army?" Han asked.

" Yeah, long story Han " TJ said

" Hey where's Tracey?" Lisa asked.

" She's in college at the UCLA. She received a scholarship over there. Now shes studying to be Doctor "

" Oh cool " Shane said.

" So what' have the 5 of you been doing?" Han asked.

" Oh well... " Scott says as he's lost for words. They didn't wanna know how Han will react if they were power rangers. But after few minutes, they finally told him that they were power rangers.

" Wow you guys we're power rangers. I'm surprised " Han said.

" Yesh we joined this other ranger team, and the 12 of us been protecting Royal Woods " Scott said.

" Royal Woods. Somewhere North here in Michigan?" Han asked.

" Yeah, it's a cool place too " Blake said

" I bet. So how long you guys staying here? I mean if you want to go back to Royal Woods, you can. I don't mind "

" Well I guess we can stay for the night. Head out in the morning " Scott said.

" Alright cool. I got spare rooms now so the 5 of you can stay in one " Han said

As night has come. With everybody but Scott is in bed. Scott is looking through some old boxes in the basement with Hans permission to do so. Lisa came downstairs

" You alright?" She asked.

" Yeah, yeah I just couldn't sleep so I got Han's permission if I can look around in the basement " Scott said as he continues looking around.

" Yeah I couldn't sleep either. Is there anything particular your looking for?"

" Not really. Maybe there is so I can take it back to Royal Woods " he took out a football out of one of the boxes. " You know I'm sure Lynn doesn't mind if I throw this old football with her "

" I'm sure she doesn't mind " she takes out an old notebook as she looks at it. She notices something. " Hey Scott look at this " Scott came over to look at it and couldn't believe what he read.

" What the heck?" He ran upstairs with Lisa following him. He barges into Han's room scaring him. " When were you gonna tell me that Tracey has information regarding the Celvix we don't about "

" What information? " Han asked

" This one " Scott showed him a notebook. Han reads the page.

" I didn't know Tracey has this book in the basement "

" And you didn't because why? " Scott asked.

" Calm down Scott " Lisa said.

" Look honest to God, I had no idea she has this notebook. Whenever she comes home from school, she locks herself in her room. I never know what she does in there "

" Oh. I see " Scott said as calmed down.

" What's going on here? " Shane asked as he and the other rangers enters the room.

" It's nothing guys, just go back to bed " Lisa and them head back to bed.

" I'm sorry Han "

" Dont worry about it Scott. Now go to bed "

The next morning, the rangers are about to bid there goodbye to Han.

" See you soon rangers. We'll meet again soon "

" You got it " Scott said.

They all start to leave there Hometown as Han watches them with a smile on his face


	10. Chapter 10 Behind the Story

Chapter 10 Behind the Story

" Hey there readers. Lincoln Loud here, you probably wondering what's life behind the sets of Loud Super Rangers. Well I'm here to take you through behind the scenes of the action. You ready... Then let's go " Lincoln said to the readers.

Part 1: The New Enemy

" Ever since Kronos defeat last season, we decided to create a new enemy who is stronger than ever, that no ranger has faced before. That's when Krane comes in. He is tall 7 foot 4 inches. And very muscular. Comparing to his brother Kronos, Kronos is 7'8 " Producer Kyle Marshal.

" Funny story, when I thought Kronos on his spaceship. He looked like to me a 7'5. But when I was told he was a 7'8. I'm like oh my gosh really. At all my life of being a ranger, I never fight someone that tall " said Jason David Frank ( Tommy Oliver )

" That is literally amazing that they could create a villain that tall " Lori said

" I totes agree with that " Leni said

" We created the drones that are about 15 feet, making 12 drones including the master drone took about 3-7 days to finish " Kyle said

Part 2: New Zords.

" Our Zords this season has gotten more stronger too. Especially with the new ones " Lincoln said to the readers

" It took us almost, 5 to probably a year to finish building these Zords. Cause they need to transform like the Transformers right. Like take for example. If we compare Optimus Prime in the movies, he has more than 10,000 parts. Here in the show, the T-Rex Zord who transform from a Dodge Ram, A.K.A The T Rex Ram on the show. has between 11,000 to 12,000 parts " Kyle said to the readers." The hardest Zords that we had to build, is from the Dino Rider Zords, the Plesio Jet, the Anklyosarus Zord and the Mosasarus Zord ( Mosasarus Submarine ) It took almost 5 months, to build as many Zords as possible and it took a lot of time even before the episode aired. "

" I came up with the idea of having the Dino Drive Ultra Zord before the Drone Attack episode aired. I heard It took five hours to figure how to combine 2 Megazords into one. But we did it " Scott said

" The Plesio Jet took almost half a day to design what the Zord will look like. And what the Megazord look like, I must say its really cool to have this some sort of Zord like this one. It's amazing " Lincoln said to the readers.

" I am amazed how long it took to design the Anklyosarus Zord. It too 3 days for the design team to make this incredible Zord " Lori said to the readers

" I never knew that there was a underwater dinosaur. Like the Mosasarus Zord. It's really incredible and it only took 4-5 days to design this thing. I'll tell you dudes, it's awesome " Luna said

" The Dino Rider Cycles might have been also the hardest. Cause the tricky thing is, we're having our Dino Zords transform from a motorcycle. So it was pretty awesome " Blake said

Part 3: The Dino Riders

" Scott came up to me one day and asked to be back on the show with Blake and them. And I said sure why not. So why not also make them Power Rangers " Kyle said. " So the name we only agreed on was the Dino Riders. It took almost two nights, to design there costumes "

" I'm glad to be back on the show. Despite everyone think I'm dead since last season haha " TJ said

" As soon my team including myself met up with the Dino Riders team, we got along quickly on set. We laugh, shared stories, I had a few drinks with Scott, remarkable " Bulletwing said

" On the last chapter we had the Rider team returning to there hometown in the small town north od Detriot. It took. 36 hours to get this whole small town built. It wasn't easy, but we got it done " Kyle said

" I got a call one day, from one of the producers of this show, that they wanted someone to play this character Han on the show. It's not a big role but they still pay me whatever is in there pocket " Han said

" Although this small place isn't that big. I like it anyway " Shane said

Part 4: Fights scenes

" It's only because none of these Dino Rider teams have never have some fighting experience. I hired a fight coordinator to help, not only the Dino Drive team, but the rider team with the fights, cause they never had combat experience " Kyle said

" I'm a retired UFC champion for 2 years. I got a call from Kyle to help these guys into fighting and combat al that stuff. It took a lot of time, but it's worth it " said UFC retired champion Dan Henderson.

" Man training with a retired UFC champion can be a pain in the butt. Hahaha get it " Luan joked around while the other groan.

" One time I had a sparring session with Dan, I had a bruise in my arm. And it gone after 5 days. Now I learned my lesson, never mess with this guy ever again " Scott said

" And I told you that Scott and you didn't listen to me " Lynn Jr said.

" Oh get out of here junior " said Scott

" My fight with Tommy Oliver last season I had Dan teach me some moves if I wanna Faceoff against the legendary ranger. All that training pays off don't you think dude " Luna said.

" Well readers I hope you enjoy our four part episode of Loud Super Rangers. Stay tuned for next time. See you around " Lincoln said


	11. Chapter 11 Lori vs Aqua Ranger

Chapter 11 Lori vs Aqua Ranger

It started 3 nights ago, someone walked into the ranger base, and stole the Aqua Dino Core. And after tracing its location, it appears that the Aqua Ranger has been winning races on the streets. And Lori must beat the Aqua Ranger and convicted him to join the team.

It is now 15 minutes till the race begins. And Lori chose to race in Vanzilla by adding a few modifications and the aqua ranger using the 2016 Dodge Charger

" Lori are you sure using Vanzilla in the race is a good idea? " Lincoln asked.

" What? This is the only car I can race with. And renting vehicles are expensive not to mention " Lori said

" Alright Lori the nitro tank is already to go " Lana said

" Thanks Lans " Lori said

" Older sibling, do you know where you're going?" Lisa asked.

" Yeah I was given a GPS of where to go. It's a 5 mile race "

" Well then be careful. You need to win this race so we can convince the Aqua Ranger to join us " Lincoln said

" Domt worry little bro. I got this " she steps inside Vanzilla. " See you all at the finish line " she droves off.

" You think she has a chance to win dude?" Luna asked.

" I think she can " Lincoln said.

The race is about to begin, and the 4 racers are at the starting waiting to go. Lori looks at the Aqua Ranger as the countdown from 10 begins from the voice of there GPS. " 10 " Lynn and the other sister, including Scott and his team is waiting for them at the finish watching on the iPad.

" You ready to race lady " The aqua ranger said

" 9 "

" More than ever " Lori said

" 8 "

" Good luck "

"7"

" Bring it on "

" 6...5...4...3...2...1...Go "

The 4 racers are off. With the aqua ranger is up to a good followed by racer 2, racer 3 and Lori.

" Righ turn ahead " the 4 racers turn right. " You are now 5 miles from your destination "

" Come on Lori " Lynn said

The four racers speeds through traffic dodging any car if they can. But once the light turns red. Lori slam the breaks and went around a flatbed truck. She gains speed as she is now behind racer 3

" Turn right ahead "

The four racers drift to the right, but as Lori drift, the back of Vanzilla almost hits another driver but she manages to dodge before it hits.

" There's no one your hitting this car " Lori said. She speeds up.

" Come on lady " said racer 3. Then Vanzilla is behind racer 3's bumper. Then they are right by each other. " I'm not losing this race " racer 3 bumps Vanzilla.

" You literally serious "

" Right turn ahead "

But without hearing a word the GPS just said, racer 3 continues to bump into Vanzilla. Until Lori turns right, making racer 3 bump into a light post.

" Holy cow " racer 2 said as he just saw on his rear view mirror.

" Those two are way up ahead, I gotta take a shortcut " Lori says. She makes a left turn going into a back alley.

" Where is she going?" Scott asked

" Rerouting...Rerouting...Rerouting..."

" Ok I get it " Lori said. But as she continues to drive forward, she's sees people uphead. And she honks the horn for them to get out of the way. The people noticed and moved out of the way. But then finally, she turns left, and caughts up with the other two racers.

" Very clever. She used a shortcut " the aqua ranger said.

" You are now, 2 miles from your destination " there GPS said.

Racer 2 bumps into the Aqua rangers car.

" Oops sorry not sorry " he said. He bumps into him again. But when he was gonna hit him the third time, the aqua ranger dashed forward making racer 2 car fell off the bridge.

" My god " Lori said. And now there's two racers left as they are right next to each other

" Come on lady " Aqua ranger said.

" Left turn ahead "

The two racers make a sharp left turn.

" You are now 1 quarter mile from you destination " there GPS said.

" There almost here " TJ said.

Both racers shift forward. Then with one push of a button, the aqua rangers car went nitro

" Not tonight mystery ranger " Lori presses her button to activate nitro.

Both racers are nearing the finish line. With a close call, Lori crosses the finished line first.

Her sisters and teammates runs up to Vanzilla to congratulate Lori on the win. Lori jumps out of Vanzilla to join the celebration.

" We knew you can do it Lori " Lola said.

" Yeah nice job " Luan said. "

" That was like awesome " Leni said

" Hey Lori " the aqua ranger called out. " Nice race "

" Thanks you too. Hey I wanna talk to you about something " said Lori.

Back at base.

" So your trying to convinced me to join your little team of yours huh. Well who am I to say no to that. Of course I'll join your team "

The rangers are glad to hear that

" Welcome to the team Mr what's your name?" Lincoln asked.

The aqua ranger removes his helmet, and it turns out to be another alien that looks like Bulletwing. " My name is Blackwing, I'm Bulletwings little brother "

Everyone in the room gasp until Bulletwing walks in. " Blackwing, is that you?"

" How you doing big brother? " Blackwing asked as the two hugs each other.

" Well this is a joyful reunion " Luan said

" You can say that again dude " Luna said.

Next time on Loud Super Rangers. The rangers got captured by Slade. And it's up Lincoln to take him down forever. Will this be Sladeslast stand. Find out next on Loud Super Rangers


	12. Chapter 12 Lincoln vs Slade

Chapter 12 Lincoln vs Slade

Lincoln is almost home after another day at school. After 30 seconds, he arrives at the front door. Once opened, he is then knocked out by a Celvix soilder.

Later, Lincoln then wakes up to find himself in a big room, where Slade is standing there.

" Slade? Where's my sisters? " Lincoln asked.

Slade pointed his finger, as Lincoln looks behind him, he sees his sisters Lori, Leni, Luna Luan and Lynn, and the Dino Riders team ( except Bulletwing and Blackwing ) all tied up.

Lincoln gasp and couldn't believe what he saw.

" Let them go Slade " he said.

" If you want your sisters and friends alive, you gotta take me down first " Slade said

" And I'm guessing Krane sent you " Lincoln said

" That is right, this is the first phase of our final plan "

" Final plan?"

" That is right " he charges towards Lincoln as the fight ensues between them.

" Come on Lincy " Leni said

" Take him down " Lynn said. Everyone started cheering on for Lincoln said.

Lincoln pulls out his Dino core. Pulls his arm back and said " Dino Drive, Launch " he launches his core, and is soon morphed into the red ranger.

Meanwhile outside, Blackwing is in his car looking for the rangers. Until he finally found there tracker location at an abandoned warehouse.

" Bulletwing i think I found them " Blackwing says on his Comm Link. He jumps out of the car and runs inside the building

Back at the battle, Lincoln goes down hard.

" Is that all the red ranger got. I expected a little more from you red " Slade said

" I'm not done yet Slade "

" Lincoln " Blackwing called out.

Lincoln looks to his right. " Get the rangers free Blackwing. There right behind me " he said

" But first try this " Blackwing throws him a black box.

" Oh nice. Plesio Jet Mode " with a press of a button. Lincoln is now wearing a vest that looks like his Plesio jet Zord, and he's holding Plesio Jet Sword.

" what's this?" Slade looked surprised.

" it's all over for you " Lincoln charges towards Slade hitting him with everything he's got with the new sword. And after delivering a final strike, Slade goes down.

" I'll be back red ranger. And it's the last thing I'll do " he walks away and dissapears in the darkness.

" Will see about that " Lincoln said

As Slade continues to walk but still weak. " Once I'm done with those rangers. I'll make sure they'll be gone for good "

Then a familiar figure stands a few feet in front of him. It's Kronos

" Gues who's here " Kronos said

" Kronos. I thought you were destroyed " Slade said

" Yeah and a familiar friend brought found what remains of myself. Since now you failed to destroy the red ranger. There's no need for you Slade "

" Wait Kronos give me a second chance I'll do anything " Slade begs.

" Too late now Slade. Say goodbye " with one shot from his blaster, Slade goes down hard and destroyed.

" Well done brother " Krane walks up to him behind with commander Striker.

" Shall we proceed with Phase two "

" Indeed we shall "

Next time on Loud Super Rangers, The Celvix invade Detriot. And only the Power Rangers can stop them. Unknowing to them, they have a plan on there own. Find out next on Loud Super Rangers


	13. Chapter 13 Detriot Invasion

Chapter 13 Detriot Invasion

In the ranger base, Scott is looking through notes of what Han's daughter Tracey has written in her notebook. He could not believe what he's reading.

" What the heck? Shane get everyone gear and let's go " Scott said.

" Where we going?" Shane asked.

" The Celvix are planning in to invade Detriot. We gotta move "

Meanwhile on the road, the Dino Drive team in there Dino Cycles ( except Lincoln, Luan, Bulletwimg and Blackwing ) are following the Dino Rider team who is also in there Dino cycles.

" What's going Scott " Lori asked on her comm link.

" The Celvix are planning to invade Detriot. That's the next phase of there plan. We gotta stop them now " Scott said " according to these notes in this book "

Meanwhile at a museum, the Celvix soilders are taking 5 giant devices, and loads them to a truck.

" Alright that's the last of it. Let's get outta here " said soilder 1

" Sir, we got company we got company heading this way " Soilder 2 said to Kronos

" Power Rangers. Get this truck outta here. Driftblade, Riftshot, take out the rangers " Kronos orders.

" Yes sir " They both said

" There they are " Blake pointed at the truck as Driftblade and Riftshot stands behind it.

" TJ, Lynn you two handle those creatures we're going after the truck " Scott orders

As Scott and the others drove pass Driftblade and Riftshot, Lynn and TJ prepares to fight them.

" Come on. Hit with all you got " Lynn said.

Meanwhile at the truck chase, while the rangers are up close to the truck.

" Can't this thing go any faster? " Kronos asked

" I'm trying sir. " said the Celvix soilder who is driving.

" Grr. Alright Smoke Mirage, smoke them " Kronos orders.

" I thought you never ask " Smoke Mirage said. He opens the back door, and fires a bunch of smoke as the rangers stop from they are until the smoke clear. Once the smoke clears, the truck is gone.

" Where'd they go?" Blake asked.

Back at the battle scene, Lynn and TJ just defeated Driftblade and Riftshot

" That was easy " TJ said.

" Heh yeah " Lynn said as they both high five each other. The other rangers return. " Hey guys "

" They're gone " Scott said.

" What do you mean gone? " TJ asked.

" The truck they were just disappeared in a plume of smoke " Luna said.

" Amd that's how we came emptied handed "

" Son of a..." TJ said

Then Lincoln ( in his ranger form ) arrives on scene in his Dino cycle.

" Finally you showed up " Lynn said.

" What happened here?" Lincoln asked,

" We're in trouble " Scott said.

Later on, outside the mayors office. Krane spreads the five devices around. "Commencing Invasion "

Lincoln arrives " Hold it right there "

But then it's too late. 5 giant beams roar up into the sky and turns into the portal. As aliens from there world enters theough the portal, the invasion begins. As police officers and the power rangers tries to hold them of, Lincoln begins his chase with Krane.

" Power Rangers, it's too dangerous fighting them, retreat " Lincoln orders on his comm link. He tackles Krane to the ground and the two begins to fight.

Kronos and Striker watches the invasion on top of a building near by.

" Haha, poor power rangers. Can't even fight them off " Striker said.

" I know, let's proceed to phase 3 " Kronos said.

Back at the fight between Lincoln and Krane.

" Join us red ranger, and the two of us can rule the world together "

" There's no way, I'll be joining you " Lincoln said

" So lost you are Red Ranger. Before you knew me, I was once Gods, here, they call us aliens. Let the humans serve us. Or die " he points his staff at him, but then leaves. " Your lucky I didn't kill you, in time, you'll see " Krane leaves.

" It's never over " Lincoln says as he gets up.

Later on, at some abandoned building the rangers are having a meeting with Bulletwing and Blackwing on there computer. Something to them doesn't make sense.

" This literally doesn't make sense, why would they retreat just 10 minutes into the invasion " Lori said

" That's a good question Lori, we don't know either " Blackwimg said.

Then they're phones started ringing, when they check, it's actually an emergency alert for the citizens of Royal Woods.

" of course. Now I know why " Lincoln said

" What is it Lincy,?" Leni said

" Phase 3. Phase 3 is that they're gonna attack Royal Woods. They led us here, because they to distract us so they can go on to phase 3 of there final plan " Lincoln said

Everyone in the room gasp.

" We have to go back now " Lisa Sawyer said.

" Right let's go " Lincoln orders,

Back in Royal Woods, Krane has the five devices set up on top of Royal Tower. The tallest building in Royal Woods.

" Time for this city to go down. Secure this city " Krane orders.

The screen goes black.

Next time on Loud Super Rangers. The invasion begins as the Celvix begins there war in Royal Woods. It is up too 13 rangers to save defeat there enemy for good. It's an all new story of Loud Super Rangers coming soon. Don't miss it


	14. Chapter 14 Battle of Royal Woods Part 1

Chapter 14 Battle of Royal Woods Part 1

Royal Woods News starts reporting of the invasion.

" This situation is unsafe. All personal must evacuate downtown immediately, Royal Woods is under attack " said reporter 1

" What we're seeing here is really horrifying, as alien soilders amd giant ships attacking anything that comes in there way. The president has ordered a state of National Emergency " said reporter 2

Screen turns black. Then on the next scene shows on top Royal Tower.

" The city is now secure " Kronos said.

" Excellent. In a few hours, these devices will transport our planet to here " Krane said.

" This is the greatest victory that I'll never forget. Since we got those rangers out of our way " Striker said

" And now we wait for the time comes " Said Krane said as the three begins laughing.

Down at the streets, Luan arrvies in downtown with her younger siblings, and Clyde. They couldnt believe what theyre seeing.

" I cant believe what just happened here " Clyde said.

" Yeah neither can i " Luan said.

" Woah heads up " The twins said.

" Get down " Luan said. Everyone takes cover as an alien ship, begins shooting at people. Then its been shot down by an RPG. Luan and the gang look behind them and see Lincoln arriving on his Dino Cycle.

" We will kill them all " He said as the Dino Riders arrived at the other side. " The world now understand, that the Celvix will never leave our planet alone. For today, we take the final fight to them " And the other rangers finally arrived.

" We thought you guys were dead " Lucy said

" Dead? We were never dead kiddo " Blake said

" The Power Rangers are fighting this last battle. We are all gonna win this war together " Lori said

" There surrounding the city to make some kind of fortress, so no can see what they're up to inside. Our only hope is the element of surprise " Lincoln said

" Alright elder brother, whats your plan?" Lisa asked

Meanwhile at the RWSCC.

" My god, the aliens turned our city into a war zone " Mr Gavin said

" And we cant get our drones out there because they been shot down by there ships. We cam try getting our mini out there without them noticing " Said Chief Logan.

" And where are the Power Rangers when needed them? " Mr Gavin

" I heard they were fighting off the invasion in Detriot. There probably on there way here right now " Chief Logan said

" Alright do it chief " Mr Gavin said

Meanwhile... As Bulletwing and Blackwimg sooned joined them, amd now clyde knows theyre power rangers and promise he wont tell anyone

" Alright team team lets spin out " Lincoln orders. All 13 of them pulls put there Dino Core, pull there arm back and said it together " Power Rangers, Launch " all 13 Dino Cores launch and is soon morphed into Power Rangers.

" Dino Drive, Red "

" Dino Drive, Blue "

" Dino Drive, Green "

" Dino Drive, Black "

" Dino Drive, Yellow "

" Dino Drive, Gold "

" Dino Driver, Silver "

" Dino Drive, Aqua "

" Dino Rider, Red "

" Dino Rider, Blue "

" Dino Rider, Green "

" Dino Rider, Black "

" Dino Rider, Yellow "

" Rangers forever, Defending together " they all say together.

" You guys really are Power Rangers like you told me " Clyde said as he is surprised

" Told ya " Lana said.

" Now they're gonna go save the world " Lola said

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15 Battle of Royal Woods Part 2

Chapter 15 Battle of Royal Woods Part 2

3 mini drones approches Royal Tower.

" Are those things is what they stole at the museum?" Mr Gavin asked.

" Yeah. Listen, 60 years ago, those 5 devices crashed here. And as investigators took a look at those devices, they discovered its true power. Amd they lock them away in the museum for good " chief logan said,

" But why the aliens want them?" Mr Gavin asked.

" Becuase those devices have the power to bring there planet here. Like a teleportation device, my gramdfather was a police officer back then and told me this story when i was 6 "

" Is there a way we can shoot one of the devices down?"

" You can but. You need to be at a very good angle to shoot it "

" Are you saying right now, there's nothing we can do?"

" Possibly. i can't say for sure "

Down at the streets, the rangers are driving down the streets in there cycles, with each of the little sisters amd Clyde riding with one of the rangers.

Then a giant mechanical worm follows behind Lisa cycle. " We got company "

TJ looks behind and couldn't believe whats comimg behind them.

" Quickly in here. That thing cant seriosuly go that far. " Lincoln orders. They enter in abandoneed Parkade. The mechanial worm stops its attack.

" Ok plan B. How are we gonna destroy that thing " Blackwing asked

" TJ, Shane, try your best to take down that thing " Scott orders.

" We're on it " TJ and shane heads out.

" Alright lets move " Lincoln orders.

Back on top of Royal Tower

" Sir, we got Power rangers down in the streets " said a Celvix Soilder.

" Get every available soilder down there now " Krane orders.

Later on the rangers begins to fight off some enemy soilders.

" Theres Royal Tower, where those 5 devices are " Shane said

" We need to shoot one of those 5 down " Luna said

" But how?" Luan asked

" You rangers are dumb you know that, you shouldve thought of that before " Striker appears in front of them as the soilders stop there attack

" Commencing Transport " Krane said. One press of the button, as 5 giant beams shoots up to the sky. it opens a portal to bring there planet to earth.

" Capture them " Striker orders as the soilders take the try to resist but they couldn't. clyde and the younger sisters are watching behind some pillar

" We need to help to them Clyde " Lucy said

" But how?" Clyde said.

The next scene shows the Celivix have the 13 rangers hostage at City Squarewhich is one block away from Royal Tower. TJ and shane succesfully destroyed the mechanical worm.

" Are we, gonna die?" Leni asked.

" No green ranger. im not gonna kill you. I'm keepimg you 13 rangers prisoners " Striker said.

At a nearby building, 10 Snipers are in place ready to shoot at Striker and his alien soilders. They are from the U.S Army

" My god the rangers are in trouble " said one of them.

" Alright snipers, take them out " Said one of there commanders who said on there radio.

All 10 sniper fire as Striker and the 9 other soilders took a direct hit.

" Lets hit them " Lincoln said. They all got up as they began to dight back. As Lincoln battles striker, and the other rangers take out the soilders. Lincoln kills striker, and fires his large ray gun at one of the devices on Royal Tower, not only destroying it but causing the transport to stop.

" Get down here Krane " Lincoln called out to him.

" Red Ranger, you wil pay for that " Krane climbs down from the building. " You want a rematch. You got one "

Lincoln morphed into super mode " Then bring it on " Lincoln charges toward Krane and the two begin the fight.

" I will have my revenge. " Krane said

" Then you will have to get through me " Lincoln said

" We need to help Lincoln " Tj said

" No " Lori stopped TJ.

" Lori what are you doing? " TJ asked.

" Lincoln is a tough kid, he'll handle it trust me " Lori answered

TJ nods for understanding. Meanwhile back at the fight.

" All giant ships. Fire at the Red Ranger " Krsne orders

Then 3 alien ships arrives at there location as Krane got away. Lincoln tries to fire at them with his Ray gun.

" I cant hold these ships much long " Lincoln said as he tries to get up amd get away but got hit.

" Lincon " the other rangers said.

" Im fine " lincoln gets back up.

Then 3 missiles hit the ships.

" Sweet now to make my move " Lincoln said as he begins his chase Krane. The other rangers are fighting off the rest of the soilders

Lincoln tackles Krane to the ground at the bridge, as the two fight again.

" You could never win this war red ranger, as long as i live " krane said

" Well when I'm around you'll be dead anyway " Lincoln said

Krane knocks lincoln to the ground. With one foot on his back.

" And now, you will die in the face of the earth " Lincoln said. As Krane was about to deliver a final strike, he is soon hit by getting shots from Kronos ray gun. Krane goes down and get kicked in the head.

" Now all i wanted is to get back in charge. What will you do without my help, Red Ranger " Kronos said

" Lets find out " Lincoln said. He throws his sword at kronos head, and rips his head off. Lincoln throws his head to the ground. He turns to Krane is who is still weak but tries to get up. Lincoln picks up Kronos ray gun. " its now, its your turn "

" No red ranger " Krane yelled as Lincoln shot him in the head twice.

Lincon drops the gun as the war ended. The other rangers arrrives at the scene with Clyde and the other sisters.

" Power Down " Lincoln demorphs.

" Power down " the other rangers demorphs. Scott walks up to Lincoln.

" is it over?" He asked.

" its over " Lincoln answered.

The sisters and clyde walks up to Lincoln and gave each other one big hug. As the camera zooms out as they continue the hug. Screen goes black.

3 weeks later...

" Hey there readers, its now been 3 weeks since the big battle. And most of us are happy to live normal lives again. And the dino rider team, is back with working with NASA. And Bulletwing and Blackwing went back home somewhere far away in space. But Bulletwing says, keep the dino cores, incase if they be neded again. Well this is the conclusion Loud Super Rangers. I hope you all had a blast as much as i do. So long readers " Lincoln said to the rangers


End file.
